


Press

by sayasamax3



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba wonders why he always fails to recognize the familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press

There had always been something about Hakuryuu that was just a little beyond Alibaba’s ability to grasp. 

When they trained together, when they teased one another, when the excitement of youth got the best of them so that hands and lips and skin touched, that  _thing_  was subsumed but never gone.  Covered, jealously guarded, buried so far down that maybe even Hakuryuu himself forgot about it at times but Alibaba always felt it, in the moments when it mattered least. 

It always mattered.

Hakuryuu was vulnerable, but never in the ways that counted. 

—-

It all clicked in Aktia. 

There was no hiding it after what Hakuryuu had done.  To kill a woman—a vile woman, to be sure, but still a  _person_ —in cold blood with the pleasant smile that Alibaba had seen how many times before?  No, after that there was surely no way to hide the hardened core of hatred and cruel intent that had always pressed outward against his thick veneer of genteel civility.    

Later, Alibaba would wonder why he hadn’t recognized it earlier, why he hadn’t understood that  _press_  for what it was when he’d known the uneasiness it inspired all too well.  He wondered if he was doomed to always tune in just a moment too late, to have everyone he held fall through the gaps between his fingers in a rush of black sand. 

And lately, before he drifted off to sleep, Albiaba would wonder if he’d ever held that much of Hakuryuu to begin with.   


End file.
